


The Game

by KatieComma



Series: Cairo Day 2019 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Cairo Day 2019, Firepit Scene, Gen, Mac and Jack know each other too well, Team Bonding, Team as Family, like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: How well do Mac and Jack know each other?Too well, if you ask Bozer and Riley.So they've started up a game to see just how well the two know each other.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> NON SHIPPY!!!
> 
> Wow... that's two non-shippy fics in a row! A record for me I think!
> 
> For day 2 of Cairo Day 2019. Theme: Best Friends.

No one could remember when it started. Maybe one night after Jack had drank two full bottles of hot sauce, and they’d needed a new game. Or maybe it had been one of those nights when they got to reminiscing and Riley got vocally curious.

Either way, it had become a thing.

The fire pit was especially warm on a cool fall evening, and Riley, Bozer, Cage, Mac and Jack were all crowded close around for the heat while they sipped at Jack’s homemade cocoa.

“If you could have any car in the world, money is no object, what would it be?” Bozer asked, staring at Mac and Jack across the flames.

Mac looked at Jack, who looked back with raised eyebrows. “You’re up princess,” Jack said, “ladies first.”

Mac sneered at the jab and narrowed his eyes. “That’s easy, he already owns it. The GTO.”

“Correct sir,” Jack nodded, and then answered without even thinking about it. “Mac’s used to be a Tesla Model X, with the doors that open like the car from Back to the Future-”

“DeLorean,” Mac and Bozer supplied together.

“Whatever,” Jack shook his head and continued. “But then last year he changed it to a 1967 Chevy Impala, hardtop. Which I absolutely and fully approve of.”

Mac nodded. “100% correct.”

The two clinked their mugs together and took celebratory sips of their cocoa.

Cage was sitting back with a thoughtful look on her face. She hadn’t touched her cocoa. It was her first introduction to this particular bizarre tradition of trying to find some piece of personal knowledge that Mac and Jack didn’t know about each other. It was a worrisome look; she was thinking up something good.

“Favourite food,” Riley tossed out casually.

“Mama Dalton’s fried chicken,” Mac and Jack said in unison.

“Ooh! I got one!” Bozer rubbed his hands together. “Blondes or brunettes?”

Riley and Cage both scoffed and looked away.

“What?” Bozer asked.

“Such a man question,” Cage replied.

“Blondes,” Mac said immediately.

Jack nodded. “And my boy here has sworn off both. He’s goin’ all-in on fiery redheads these days.”

“Amen,” Mac replied.

Riley scoffed again. “Alright, away from the misogynistic questions,” she said. “I’ve got one: if you could travel anywhere in time, where would you go?”

Mac didn’t even hesitate. “1972 Superbowl.”

“Absolutely dude!” Jack gave Mac a high five. “First year my Cowboys won the Super Bowl.”

“What about Mac?” Bozer asked, thinking maybe he’d stumped them for once.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Mac would go back to meet the cat guy,” he said simply.

“The cat guy?” Riley asked.

Mac grinned. “I think he means-”

“No cheating!” Bozer interrupted.

“You know,” Jack waved his free hand around. “The guy, who had the theory about the cat in the box.”

“Do you mean Schrodinger’s cat?” Riley ventured.

“That’s the one!” Jack pointed at her.

Mac smiled and slurped a marshmallow from the top of his cocoa.

“This is stupid,” Riley said. “I don’t know why we even thought this would be fun. You guys are like a married couple.”

“Yeah,” Bozer added, “like 50 years married. You guys know everything about each other.”

“You’ve never stumped them?” Cage asked with an amused smile.

“Once,” Riley admitted.

“On the most random, bizarre…” Bozer trailed off.

“Crust, or no crust,” Riley said.

“To be fair,” Jack started, as though it was an old argument. “I thought you were talkin’ pizza, and Mac thought you were talkin’ sandwiches. So that one don’t count one bit.”

Cage took her first sip of the cocoa and leaned forward, a devious gleam in her eye. “I’ve got one for you boys.”

Mac raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” He asked. “You think you can stump us?”

“Let’s see,” she said, unwavering in her confidence.

“Bring it on Ms. Cage,” Jack planted his elbows firmly on his knees as though readying for a fight.

“Favourite colour,” she said simply.

“Green, all the way,” Mac said, sitting back smugly.

“What?” Jack asked. “No way man, my favourite colour is black dude. You know that.”

Mac rolled his eyes and set his cocoa down. “Jack, we’ve had this discussion. Black isn’t a colour. Black absorbs all the colours of the visible spectrum but isn’t a colour itself.”

“Well, it’s like the ultimate colour, cause it’s all colours man,” Jack argued.

“No,” Mac was visibly frustrated, but in that endearing way that he got only with Jack. “That’s not how it works.”

“Well, I’m tellin’ you, it’s black. How could you not know that?”

“Cause it’s not a…” Mac rubbed at his forehead before he looked over at Jack. “Fine, what’s my favourite colour?”

“Green,” Jack said simply.

“No it’s not,” Mac scoffed, offended.

“Of course it is,” Jack stated as though his opinion was fact.

“No, it’s not. My favourite colour is yellow,” Mac spat back.

“Ok, first, nobody’s favourite colour is yellow,” Jack shook his head, “and second, you’re just saying that to be contrary cause you didn’t know mine.”

“If black was a colour, I would have said black,” Mac’s voice was a bit strained in that way it got only when arguing against Jack’s non-logic. “I know you like black. But it’s not a colour. I’ve told you that a thousand times.”

“A thousand times? Really?” Jack asked. “Do you even own anything yellow?”

They continued to bicker in the background while Riley leaned over toward a grinning Cage and grabbed her forearm with a familial grip. “Have I told you how much I like having you around Cage?” Riley asked.

“This game just got so much better,” Bozer said, shooting Cage a wink.


End file.
